counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive patches/April 23, 2014
Patch Notes UI * The options menu now has a setting for specifying which command will enable the mouse on the scoreboard. The option has a few presets but any command may be set using the convar directly (e.g. ‘ ’). * Fixed uninitialized scorecard for competitive matches being visible. * Improved lobby performance. * Added saving of inventory sort and filter dropdowns. * Fixed chat window scroll bars getting stuck at the top/bottom. * Fixed scoreboard mouse input when watching gotv. SDK/MAPPING * Added a new trigger ( ) that teleports dropped bombs back to a valid in-play position. This is intended to be used in player-inaccessible areas where a dropped bomb cannot be retrieved. * Bots no longer see through (npc line-of-sight blockers). * Bot maximum vision distance can be set per-map by “ ” in . Default is unlimited. * Prop doors ( ) that are in the process of opening or closing can be checked to see if they are “ ” and if so, ignore player . MAPS * Mirage ** Enabled collision on arch corners (Thanks NBK!) ** Fixed some spots where C4 could get stuck * Vertigo ** Added bomb teleport trigger to prevent bomb falling out of playable area ** Closed off dumpster in chokepoint near bombsite B ** Improved signage ** Fixed players being able to climb down elevator shaft MISC * In Official Competitive matchmaking, the initial warmup timer will now start at 5min and reduce to 30s when the last player connects. * In Official Competitive matchmaking, if any player has not connected by the end of warmup, they will receive an abandon and the match will be aborted. * Fixed vote accounting in cases when players disconnect while the vote is in progress. * Fixed a bug related to purchasing armor. * Fixed smoke grenades popping again when thrown into more than one molotov fire in a row. * Smoke volumes are now more consistently shaped with the particles more evenly distributed. The overall shape is now round and no longer square. * Increased minimum distance from the center of a smoke grenade volume in which a player’s view will be completely obscured by smoked. * Fixed some “micro hitches” related to picking up weapons with custom finishes and new players joining a game. * Fixed several potential crashes. * Fixed some Coach bugs ** Fixed radar and overview maps for coaches not behaving like players. ** Fixed scoreboard item status for coaches not behaving like players. * Added support for concommand for in-game spectators. * Improved Official Competitive matchmaking scheduler to support more than 65,535 users playing competitive matches concurrently. * Default USP, M4A1-S, and CZ-75 Auto weapons that are on the ground will show the correct names in “''swap for''” message. * Decoy grenades now work properly for the USP, M4A1-S, and CZ-75 Auto. * Steam accounts that have never played CS:GO can now purchase and receive CS:GO inventory items via Steam Trading. External Links * [http://www.ongamers.com/articles/april-24th-cs-go-patch-notes/1100-1275/ OnGamers: April 24th CS: GO 4th Patch Notes]